


Change For The Better

by gingercanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sexual innuendos, it's just like really fluffy man, with like some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Dinah went to get coffee without Laurel, and she didn't even bring Laurel a cup. So obviously the rational course of action it to steal Dinah's wallet. Right? Yeah.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Change For The Better

“Hey, cap.” Laurel walked into Dinah’s office and planted herself on the chair in front of the desk. 

Dinah sighed and hid a smile behind her coffee cup. “You do realise that we’re on a first-name basis, right?” 

“Yeah.” Laurel leaned forward, placing her elbows on Dinah’s desk. “But I like calling you cap. Hey!” She reached out and took Dinah’s reusable travel mug out of her hands. 

“Wha- Give me back my coffee!” Dinah stood up from her seat but her desk blocked her way. 

Laurel twisted off the top and sniffed, leaning back in her chair just enough to avoid Dinah’s grabbing hands. “You went to It’s a Grind without me!” Laurel protested. She let Dinah take back the travel mug. “How dare you?” Laurel gasped, clutching a hand to her chest. 

“You were in meetings all morning and I really needed a pick-me-up!” Dinah defended herself, batting her eyelashes for good measure. She sipped her coffee. 

“I can’t believe it,” Laurel muttered. “And you didn’t bring me any?”

Ever since they started dating, the two of them always had coffee together at It’s a Grind. Dinah had complained about the k-cups in the police station, and Laurel had told her about the burnt coffee in the DA’s office. So, instead of suffering through it, they always went to It’s a Grind. 

“I couldn’t find my other travel mug!” Dinah shrugged. 

Laurel rubbed her neck. “Yeah… I think that’s still in my office from the last time you brought me coffee.” 

“Well then it’s your fault I didn’t bring you any,” Dinah said. “They did ask about you though,” she added. They were the favourite regulars, of all the baristas at It’s a Grind. 

Laurel sighed dramatically, then stood up from her chair. “Ah, fine. I forgive you.” 

“Thank goodness,” Dinah said with a smile. She stood up and walked around her desk. 

Laurel stepped closer to Dinah until she could separate the kaleidoscope of colours in Dinah’s eyes. “I have another meeting in five minutes,” Laurel whispered in a husky voice. 

“Of course you do.” Dinah couldn’t keep her eyes off Laurel’s lips. The muscles in her back tensed when Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah’s waist. 

“I’ll see you at three for our meeting, captain,” Laurel put emphasis on her last word, then bit her lip. She leaned in ever so slightly, then kissed Dinah. 

“Alright, off to work!” 

Dinah had never seen Laurel flee her office that fast, not even the time Curtis had caught them having sex. 

At three, Laurel walked into Dinah’s office with a travel mug full of coffee. 

“Hey, you went for coffee without me?” Dinah sat up, sorting her files into a neat pile. Then, she glanced at the mug again. “You went for coffee without me, but with my mug?” She raised an eyebrow.

“It was in my office so I figured I should use it,” Laurel replied. She sat down in her usual chair and placed her coffee on Dinah’s desk. “Oh by the way.” Laurel shifted to one side and pulled Dinah’s wallet out of her back pocket and tossed it onto the desk. “Here’s your wallet back,” she said. 

“I’m sorry, you stole my wallet?!” Dinah grabbed her wallet and started looking through the pockets. 

“Yeah,” Laurel said as she sipped her coffee. 

“But you didn’t even use my money to pay for your coffee…” Dinah counted her change. “Now hold on just a second!” She pulled out all of her cards and went through them one by one. 

“You stole my full reward card, and you replaced it with-” Dinah paused, staring at the polaroid between the cards. 

“A picture of us on our first date,” Laurel finished the sentence. She reached across the desk and picked it up. “In hindsight, maybe laser tag was a bad idea.”

Dinah plucked the picture out of Laurel’s hand. “What do you mean it was a bad idea, we were the best team there!”

“Yes but we also definitely broke some rules,” Laurel replied. “And when you’re scared, your reflex is to scream. Not the most stealthy option, cap.” 

Dinah blushed and dropped the picture on her desk. “Back to my point, you stole my wallet?”

Laurel smirked. “Obviously.”

“Only to steal my rewards card?”

“You know, for a cop, you’re surprisingly slow,” Laurel teased.

Dinah raised an eyebrow. “You know, for an ex-criminal, you’re surprisingly good at petty crime.”

“Hey, everyone needs a hobby.”

Dinah laughed. “Just don’t do it again, babe.”

Laurel’s mouth went dry when she heard Dinah call her babe, but it didn’t stop her from picking up the teasing undertone. She leaned forward. “Or what?” 

“Well, I could tell Felicity,-” 

Laurel interrupted Dinah with a loud groan. “Damn girl, that’s a great way to kill the mood. What, you were going to snitch on me?” 

Dinah suppressed a laugh. “I could,” she joked. 

“Alright, moving on!” Laurel waved the subject away as she got up and walked around the desk. She turned Dinah’s chair toward her and gently cupped Dinah’s face. 

“Let this be a lesson, honey. Don’t go for coffee without me,” Laurel whispered, bringing her face closer and closer to Dinah’s. She couldn’t stop herself from glancing down Dinah’s shirt.

“Or bring you a cup, yes, I got it,” Dinah said, unfazed. “Now, would you like to tell me why you scheduled this meeting or did you book my time to threaten me?”

Laurel doubted her power over Dinah for a second, then pushed Dinah’s files to the other side of the desk and sat down on there. She placed her hands between her legs and leaned forward slightly, just enough to look Dinah in the eyes. “I had a few more date ideas I wanted to discuss with you,” she stated. 

Dinah turned her chair to Laurel and rolled it closer to the desk. “And what would those ideas be?” She asked, running her hands up and down Laurel’s calves. 

“Well…” Laurel smiled. “I want to take you to a climbing hall, there’s one near my place. I’ve heard it’s great fun, plus I love seeing you all sweaty.” Laurel bit her lip. 

Dinah glanced to the right for a second, considering the idea. “Alright,” she decided. “That does sound like fun.” She tilted her head up, facing her girlfriend. “What were your other ideas?”

“Let’s go swimming.”

Dinah laughed. “Are there any date ideas that do not end with me covered in either water or sweat?” 

Laurel raised her eyebrows. “Have you learned nothing in the past three months?” 

Dinah smiled and stood up from her chair, leaning her hips against the sliver of free space between Laurel’s legs. “Oh I have,” she whispered, glancing at Laurel’s lips. “However, I want to take you out on a romantic date. How do you feel about that?” 

Laurel sat up, twisting one of her rings around her finger. “I feel like you’re not the kind of lover I’m used to.” She paused. “And I feel like this change is for the better. So how would you take me out on this romantic date, cap?” 

Dinah leaned in and kissed Laurel, before launching into a long explanation. 

Laurel stared at Dinah with loving eyes. _Yup_ , she thought. _Definitely a change for the better_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Props to @lovevalley45 for yelling about the plot with me and good luck with finding a girlfriend that'll steal your wallet  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
